1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relaxation state evaluation system and method and a computer program product thereof, particularly to an ECG-based relaxation state evaluation system and method and a computer program product thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Psychiatric stress has been one of the disease-inducing factors of modern people. If a person is not relaxed appropriately, accumulated stress or fatigue may affect performance of his body and impair functions of organs. Traditionally, the relaxation state of a testee is evaluated with brainwave-based indexes. However, brainwave signals are hard to detect and likely to be interfered with. Therefore, brainwave measurement needs precision devices and a special environment. Thus, a user is inconvenient or even impossible to anytime learn his relaxation state with the brainwave-based technology.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a non-brainwave-based technology to evaluate the relaxation state.